Bailey is gone
by SprouseFan01
Summary: When Bailey dies on a plane, what is Cody's reaction? What does Zack do to help his brother? And last but not least, Is Bailey really dead? Fluffy sibling bond...Mystery...Drama...I guess.
1. Chapter 1

She's dead... she's dead...she's dead.

Cody repeated these two words over and over again. He was alone in his cabin as Woody had gone home for a month. After being the first besides her family hearing about the death of Bailey Pickett, Cody ran up to his room without telling anyone else. He cried and cried. Meanwhile Zack was trying to figure out his homework. He didn't do that a lot...but he could get his grades up to D+ if he did it, so he did. But not understanding it...he stood up and headed over to his door, he opened it and then closed. He wanted to make sure Cody wasn't doing anything so he put his ear up to the door. He then heard sobs and the smile fell off his lips. Cody was the only one in there so there must have been something wrong! He went back and put his homework back on his desk before he walked back to Cody's cabin. He opened the door. Hey buddy, he said in a calm comforting voice. What's wrong? Cody didn't reply, just kept crying into his comforter. Zack sat down next to him, wanting to somehow comfort his brother. What happened? He then asked. Sh-e-e's de-ead. Cody sobbed. Who? Zack asked trying to stay calm. Bailey, Cody then said, trying to stop crying but crying more by saying her name! Zack wanted to cry but decided not to! He wanted to be strong for his brother! Cody sat up and cried into his hands. Zack put his arms around Cody's shoulder and hugged him. I'm so sorry, he said as Cody cried into Zack's shoulder. The two spent the night together. Zack trying to comfort Cody as much as possible.

The next day, Cody woke up in Zack's arms. (Zack was sitting with Cody laying in his arms.) Zack was still asleep. Cody layed back down on his brother's chest. He closed his eyes...

_She's dead! Bailey's mom said. No! It can't be! Cody exclaimed, what happened? He then asked crying. She was going to New York on this plane, and it ran out of order, It was about 3 weeks ago. Bailey's mom said with her typical Texas accent! Cody hung on the phone. She...was dead._

Shh, Shh, Zack said to his brother which was crying in his sleep. Cody woke up and hugged Zack, I...she...died. He said and cried more. Zack hugged him. I know, just calm down. Okay? He said. O-o-o-okay-y. Cody sobbed to his brother's shoulder. Someone knocked on the door. Zack stood up, I'll get it! He said and opened the door. There's a call for you in the lobby right now so coome. Mr Moseby said. Wait...Zack, let me speak with Cody. He added. No, Zack said and closed the door behind him! I'll take the call for him. When he got down to the lobby, handed him the phone.

-Hello

-Cody or Zachary Martin?

-Yes

-You and your brother just won a trip to New York

-Okay..wait, what?

-Cody entered an essay contest and won the trip, when he was asked for names, he said Cody and Zachary Martin!

-O-okay, I'll tell him!

-Which one are you?

-Zack, Zachary

-So it was your brother who entered?

-Yes

-We expect you at the Orlando International airport this evening

-Okay...

-Goodbye Mr. Martin

-B-bye

He couldn't wait to tell Cody...

**I hoped you liked the first chapter, this may change into a crossover...if you know whatI mean!**

**Haha, just kidding. But who knows! Just wanted to remind you that this is just fluffy sibling bonding there between Zack and Cody!**

**My friend read it over for me and she saw it differently so I wanted to let you guys know, just in case. **

**I hope you like it, I've decided that if I get the same number as the chapter's number, reviews each time, I'll update sooner! So now it's only 1 review and I hope that I'll at least get that! **

**Please ask if there was something that you didn't understand or whatever.**

**And about the OIA (Orlando International Airport) I have no idea if it actually exists, you can probably see by my writing that I'm not from the US, so I t wrote it because my friend told me to just write that! (I left that blank and she came up with the idea!)**

**Loove**

**CameronBoyceFan01**


	2. PLEASE READ not an update, sorry!

Hey guys, thank you all for reading my story!

I've gotten a lot of messages to see if I'd update soon, and I just wanted to make it clear!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, time flies and a lot of things happen! I just didn't notice. Thanks for your kind words about this small fic.

I was going to delete it! But for you guys who actually read and liked it...I'm going to write more. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

I'll post it as soon as I can!

Thank you all.


End file.
